The War of the Universe
The War of the Universe began on January 29, 2016, and ended on March 6, 2016. The game is based around Mass Effect, as well as elements from Eden and the Forgotten People. Following the foils of his earlier schemes, mastermind Elliot rises to power and intends to rule the multiverse, the fate of the balance being put into the hands of those who have been gathered to oppose him. It was run by an ensemble of hosts and can be found here. Participants * Add (α) - Second Death * Add (β) - Second Death * Appleboom * Applejack * Asgore Dreemurr * Bane * Big Daddy * Boba Fett * Broly * Courier Six * Dan Corduory * Deemo * Dust * Elijah Mikaelson * Emmeryn * Ezekiel Jones * Fidget * Gunha Sogiita * Jeen * Johnny Joestar * Jonathan Joestar * Joseph Joestar - Fourth Death * Karasu * Kofuku Ebisu * Koro-sensei - Fifth Death * Haruka Kaminogi * Lisa Lisa - Fourth Death * Little Girl * Niklaus Mikaelson * Producer Kido * Qrow Branwen * Rey * Roy Harper - Third Death * Sal * Shizuo Heiwajima * Skeletor * Slade Wilson * Sugar * Syoko Hoshi * Tenth Doctor * The Master * Thom Kallor * Toboe * Wade Wilson Death Order Tali'Zorah vas Normandy - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SWEPT UP IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT!' Diabolic Add - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''HEART BROKEN!' Mastermind Add - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BLOWN TO BITS!' Roy Harper - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STABBED!' Joseph Joestar - ''MURDERED! AGENT! '''SHOT DOWN!' Lisa Lisa - ''MURDERED! AGENT! '''SLICED UP!' Koro-sensei - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''MELTED LIKE AN ICE CREAM CONE!' Other Characters * Akane Tsunemori * Alicia Melchiott * Arc * Arcade Gannon * Asriel Dreemurr * Aria T'loak * Carth Onasi * Commander Shepard * Dawnstar * EDI * Elliot * Faith Connors * Garnet * Garrus Vakarian * Harbinger * Ike * Isabel Evans * Izayoi Sakamaki * James Vega * Junko Enoshima * Legion * Ludger Will Kresnik * Max Evans * Michael Guerin * Kaidan Alenko * Katniss Everdeen * Kenjiro Yamadera * Mordin Solus * Robin Aquilus * Roxas (AI) * Sans * Sif * Steve Cortez * Tali'Zorah vas Normandy - ''First Death * The Rookie * Welkin Gunther * Yvaine Seren Chapter Details Prologue - "The Safety of the Normandy" Chapter 1 - "A Shelter in a Universe of Atomic Fallout" Chapter 2 - "Finding Eden" Chapter 3 - "Asari for the Inconvenience" Chapter 4 - "Invasion" Chapter 5 - "Premonition" Final Chapter - "Don't Fear the Reaper" Epilogue Details Afterlife Details Trivia * This event marks the official end of the Elliot Arc. * The original title for the event was "The Siren's Call." * In-universe, this event is known as "Elliot's Downfall." * The War of the Universe has received a lukewarm critical reception. While the original host of the event was heavily criticized for his ill-conceived ideas, inconsistent tone, and poor attitude towards the community, as well as abrupt departure (an issue that plagued much of the Elliot Arc), praise was given to the crew of people who continued it without him, specifically aimed at loose ends being tied up in the Elliot Arc and resilience in the face of foreseen aforementioned production issues. Regardless, in the third Award Show, it was nominated for Best Afterlife and Best Game Epilogue. * The original draft of the event was considerably different than what would end up ultimately happening; originally, The War of the Universe was to contain considerably less elements from Mass Effect, and more from an original concept that focused more on Codarus and plots involving gods. One such element that had been scrapped included Cleo Price, who had died during Traversing Aether, being resurrected as one such god, while another involved the usage of a time machine for unknown purposes. Alternate incarnations of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, who were significantly different and edgier than their original incarnations, were set to be prominent NPCs as well, but were also scrapped. Nearly all of these elements were heavily panned by the fellow writers, which in turn led to production issues and resulting in the original host abandoning the event, a production issue that had plagued much of the events within the Elliot Arc, such as Eden and the Forgotten People, The Metamorphose Sickness, and The Distraction of the Falling Worlds. * Originally, in line with the moral choices that were offered throughout the event, Chapter One was to have a choice as well. In Chapter One, the players were going to be asked whether or not they should break the door of Vault 111111 or not. Leaving it open would mean no one could be trapped inside ever again, but it would put those left behind in the vault at risk of the dangers of the wasteland. Additionally, the choice of Chapter Three about whether or not to spare the Rachni was originally planned to be for Chapter Four. Category:Games Category:The War of the Universe